Mirror Mirror
Mirror Mirror es el tercer capítulo de Faith, el primer episodio de The Wolf Among Us. Desarrollo Bigby llega a la oficina para reunirse con Crane. Sin embargo, a la puerta de su despacho hay tres señores esperando, y el último de ellos se enoja al ver que quiere pasar primero. 650px|center *I don't have time for this. (lo recordará) *I'm cutting the line. (lo recordará) *I work here. *... (lo recordará) Ya dentro, podrá ver a Crane y Snow discutiendo acerca del asesinato, culpando éste a la señorita. En este momento intervendrá: 650px|center *It's my fault. (te echas la culpa) *Back off! (te posicionas con Snow) *No one to blame. (Crane no lo aprecia) *out of it (Snow se queda con la culpa) Aunque le eche la culpa a Snow, continúa diciendo que Bigby es el responsable de la seguridad de los habitantes de Fabletown. Luego pregunta por el sospechoso: *Her pimp. *The Woodsman. (Has dicho que él es el sospechoso) *Could be Bluebeard. *... Tras pedirles que traigan al sospechoso y resuelvan el caso, le pide a Snow que avise a Vivian para su masaje. Poco después vuelve a increpar a Snow antes de irse, aunque Wolf le responde: *Fuck you. *You're an asshole. *Do it yourself. *... Poco después siguen hablando de Crane y de la conversación previa: *Crane is an asshole. *He gets a morning massage? *What's the wine about? *... A continuación aparece Bufkin, que permanecía escondido y con la botella que Snow había preparado. Luego éste le pregunta a Bigby por su estado: 650px|center *I'm fine. (lo recordará) *I'm not great. (lo recordará) *Fuck off. *... 650px|center Snow le pide que le traiga los libros que listan a todas las fábulas. Luego le dice a Bigby que en ellos encontrarán más información sobre la muchacha, mientras le emplaza a preguntarle al espejo mientras ella llama a Vivian. En ese momento el Lobo puede encontrar, además del espejo mágico; una lámpara, y en el escritorio una baraja de tarot. Si decide cogerla antes, podrá usarla con él. Iniciada la conversación con el espejo, este le pide que educadamente hable con él, teniendo la habilidad de conocer qué hace cualquier fábula en ese momento. Tras hacerlo, debe elegir la persona: 650px|center *Woodsman *I don't know her name. *Snow *Bufkin Si quiere información sobre la persona desconocida necesita las cartas, ya que sin ella no puede proveerle de datos. Tras terminar de hablar con él, llega Bufkin con los libros. Dicho libro se trata del Libro de Fábulas, que luego se puede visitar en el propio juego desde el menú. El libro muestra una ilustración con los personajes más conocidos de las fábulas; entre los que destacan ellos dos, los enanos, Colin y sus hermanos, Woodsman, Caperucita Roja, Beauty y Beast. Además, aparece un rey con un símbolo idéntico al encontrando en la lengua de Faith, previendo Snow que será del linaje de su familia. 650px|center Bigby decide ojear el libro de símbolos, donde aparece el misterioso anillo que tenía la víctima. Ahí concluyen que pertenece a los Piel de Asno, y en concreto que la víctima es Faith, la hija del rey a la cual envuelve una oscura historia con su padre. Tras identificar a la víctima, la marca como fallecida. Snow pregunta por su marido, identificado como Prince Lawrence. Ambos hablan sobre el caso, cuestionándose Snow si Lawrence es su asesino, respondiendo él: *He's our first suspect. *We have to notify him. *Can't rule him out. *... A continuación Bigby volverá a hablar con el espejo mágico, eligiendo la persona de quien quiere información: 650px|center *Faith's Father *Faith *Prince Lawrence *... Si pregunta por Faith, no obtendrá información útil. Su padre ya está muerto, por lo que queda descartado como sospechoso. Por último puede observar a Lawrence con un cuchillo ensangrentado en el suelo, por lo que deciden ir a su vivienda para investigar. A punto de irse ambos, suena el teléfono, que Snow atiende. Es Toad, que pregunta por Bigby. *Glamour. *The car. *What do you want? *... 650px|center Toad acaba diciéndole que hay un señor que está subiendo al piso del leñador a por sus cosas, siendo interrumpido de la conversación. Al final ambos hablan sobre que Lawrence debe ser el primer objetivo a visitar, y que Toad puede esperar ocurra lo que ocurra. Vídeo full|center|650 px (Hasta 14:23) Categoría:Capítulos de Faith